Add. $6 + 12.3 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${6}$ $.$ ${0}$ $1$ $2$ $.$ ${3}$ Because $6$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and a $0$ behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${6}$ $.$ ${0}$ $+$ $1$ ${2}$ $.$ ${3}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $8$ $.$ $3$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &(6 + {12}) + {0.3}\\\\ &=18 + {0.3}\\\\ &=18.3 \end{aligned}$ $6 + 12.3 =18.3$